Cassandra Fowl
by iwriterxx95
Summary: DEAREST MUD MAN.THE INFORMATION YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS HIGHLYCONFIDENTAL AND WILL OPEN YOUR MIND TO WAYS UNKNOWN.IF YOU ARE EVER CONFUSED REMEMBER THIS.LIKE FATHER LIKE DAUGHTER.WITH THAT SAID ENJOY.
1. Prodolge: Seven Long Hours

**I totally don't own Artemis fowl or any of Eoin Cofler's ideas. But I do own Cassandra Fowl and any characters I made up.**

Prodaloge:** SEVEN LONG HOURS**

Artemis paced back and forth nervously in the maternity ward. It was close to seven a.m. and Artemis Fowl wasn't one to wait. Yes he knew that his wife was in labor but he didn't imagine it would be for ever. Millions of numbers ran through the twenty-one year olds head:

59 that the baby will be a girl

89 she would have blonde hair and green eyes

64 that his wife would give birth to twins

0.01 she would have...

"Mr.Fowl you may come in now." the doctor said nearly scaring the life out of him; he quickly followed the doctor. There was his wife sitting in the hospital bed and holding a bundle wrapped in a violet fleece blanket. Artemis rushed to his wife's side and kissed her.

"Minerva, darling are you alright?" he said knealing next to her.

"I'm alright dear just a little drained." she said smiling. "but you shouldn't worry about me you should be worring about our daughter." she handed Artemis his daughter. Her husband carefully removed the blanket from the infent's face.The small child had raven black hair but her eyes were not yet open. Her skin was pale like her father's.

"Cassandra.." Artemis heard a voice say. He looked around the room carefully not noticeing anything.

"Cassandra." he said. The name rolled of his tounge, it was mystical yet comanding.

"What was that you said darling?" Minvera said curious of what lingured on her beloved's lips.

"Cassandra," he replied switdhing his gaze from his daughter to his wife."I think we should name her Cassandra."

"In Greek mythology, Cassandra was a Trojan princess, also known as Alexandra, who was given the gift of prophecy. She was cursed by Apollo so no one would believe she didn't return his love" she said in deep thought."It means shining upon man..." she said as she took her daughter from his arms. "Cassandra Fowl, Cassandra Colette Fowl." she said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. When that name was spoken the window in the room flung open and a strong wind blew in. All of a sudden a robin and a raven flew into the room and perched on the top of a medicine cabnet and started to sing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah I know there's alot of spelling mistakes but that's just because my computer hates me all well. And to all you M/A haters I say sorry Minvera isn't used to much in the story so yeah don't hate me! And percent signs wont show up so the numbers are percents.**


	2. Chapter 1:A Secret

Chapter 1: **A SECRET**

Cassandra Colette Fowl tied her hair back. A stray black ringlet fell on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror, her violet-blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun shining through her bedroom window. Her "chameleon " suit fitted her nicely. Her suit would render her invisible when she moved. She slipped on the suction gloves and shin pads (her own invention) inorder for her to stick to the ceiling. Why was this necessary you ask? Well that is simple. You see Cassandra needed to spy on her father.

Artemis Fowl Jr. had been acting rather strange these past few days and Cassandra Fowl needed to know. She aways kept tabs on these things. I mean if she didn't and some one betrayed her; how could she black mail/ get payback on them? So she headed outside her room and grabbed a pair of night vision goggles. Hey why not her father very well could be having secret meetings in the dark.

She flung herself againest the wall and startd to crawl. "Wall crawling" was one of Cassandra's favorite past times, well except for hacking and being a smart alec. Cassandra stopped on the wall over the door way and extracted what looked to be a wood look alike sticker out of the pocket on her cargo pants. She quickly looked in the doorway. Satisfied that no one was there she stuck the sticker onto the wood casing. This sticker or the "Vidastik" was a sticker that contained a video camera within the sticker. Making sure that it was secure she crawled back quickly to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hustling and bustling of Haven city found its way through Holly's iPod's headphones. The smell of grilled mushroom burgers and deep fried veggie fries filled her nose. Walking down Lilly Street was her favorite past time. With its real people and exotic smells it made her feel welcome. Alot more welcome then she did in Acorn Abodes. She came to a coffee shop on the corner of Willow and Lilly. Le Jamocha Shoppe was the banner hanging on the classic brick building. She snickered, "What people won't do for a few more costumers." The store had changed its name atleast 7 times in the past 6 monthes. Holly entered and looked at the pixie standing behind the counter.

"Hello Mam, welcome to Le Jamocha Shoppe would like to try our Apple Freezez?' the blonde haired green eyed pixie asked politely and fake smile on her face.

"Yes I would..." Holly answered looking at the pixie's nametag. "Amethyst."

"Okay one Apple Freezez, anything else?" the pixie repeated as she typed the order into the register.

"Yes and a mushroom and tomato toasty." she said. Quickly running her hand trough her thick auburn hair. She took a good look at the pixie, who looked somewhat fimilar to her. Holly shook the feeling off, "What kind of evil mastermind would take cover as a baritsta."

Well I can answer that, a pretty damn smart one.


End file.
